


The Rattlin' Bog (Jacksepticeye x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics, The Rattlin' Bog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt/AN: I’ve been listening to this song on repeat for days and this was all I could think of. I’m so sorry to everyone that think’s I’m a normal person.Also, I know that I’m already super behind on fic requests so I shouldn’t be uploading this but it’s too late. I’ve already written this. I’m sorry.





	The Rattlin' Bog (Jacksepticeye x Reader)

It was supposed to be the happiest day of your life, it was your wedding day, but you only felt nervous.

 

You looked down at your white dress as you started to realize that this was actually happening.  _I’m getting married._

Taking a deep breath, you tried to refocus yourself. _It’s just Seán. I love him. We’re just getting married. No big deal._

You tried to picture what your husband would look like when you walked out in just a few minutes. His hair would be sticking up as usual, no doubt; his beard would be trimmed, hopefully; naturally, he’d be wearing a tux. Would he cry? Probably. He was a big baby when it came to this kind of sappy stuff.

Your soon-to-be husband was none other than Seán McLaughlin, a.k.a. Jackspeticeye. People would come up and congratulate you for becoming Mrs. Septiceye but honestly, you were more excited to be Mrs. McLoughlin. You’d actually met him while you were in college, as just Seán, you’d kept in touch for years so it wasn’t until he was Jack that you started dating. Things had just hit off with the both of you and before you knew it, you were engaged. 

 

You forced yourself to focus on him because you were afraid if you didn’t, you’d have an anxiety attack. Since your husband was an internationally known YouTuber, your vows would be live streamed all over the internet. Being seen by billions of viewers made you a bit uneasy but you could never tell Seán to put the cameras away, he practically lived in front of a camera; you didn’t want to take away what he loved, even if it made you uncomfortable.

_Besides_ , you thought to yourself, _it’s only for like 10 minutes. Not the whole wedding. Just a little bit. Afterwards you can get absolutely wasted at the reception._

.

.

.

You made it through the ceremony without fainting, _thank God_.

 

At the reception,  _everyone_ was drinking and dancing like idiots. You were one of the dancing idiots. As the night wore on, slowly more and more folks began to turn in for the day though.

 

“Aw, come on Mark!” Seán clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Do you have to go so soon?”

“Yeah,” Mark,  Seán’s other YouTube friend, awkwardly grabbed his neck, “it’s just a lot of drinking at this point and, well, ya know.”

“We understand,” you nodded and grabbed Seán’s hand from Mark. “Thank you for coming, we really appreciate it.”

“It was great,” he smiled goofily, “and congratulations again on nailing this idiot.”

“Hey!”

“Thanks,” you laughed. “We’ll see you around Mark.”

“See ya!”

.

.

Eventually it came down to just you, Seán, both of your parents, his brother, a few of your bridesmaids with their dates, and the bartender. You looked at the clock over the stage in the reception hall, it was almost 2 in the morning.

 

“I love you,” you sat down next to Sean, who was sitting with your parents, and gave him a quick kiss.

“I love you too,” he smiled dumbly up at you.

“I’m going to get on stage and sing a song to close up for the night, you have to promise to sing with me.” You gave him a mischievous look. You’d been planning this for months, you were going to go through with this whether he liked it or not.

“What if I don’t know the words?”

“I think you’ll be pretty familiar with this song,” you got close to his ear. “Now come on, we’ve got to get (Bff/name) off the stage. Her singing to going to be the  _end_ of me.”

“That’s fair enough,” he took one last swig of his beer before following you to the stage.

.

(Bff/name) was no trouble getting off the stage, thankfully, so you picked up the guitar you’d been keeping behind a curtain on stage.

 

“Alright,” you stood in front of a mic stand and quickly got everyone’s attention. “Thank you all for coming to our wedding and for staying here so long.”

There was a round of cheers from those who were awake.

“Now, unfortunately, we’re going to have to go home soon.”

Everyone ‘boo’ed.

 

“I know, I know, but before you all leave, I’ve been practicing a song I thought would be fun for us to sign before leaving. What do you all say?”

Everyone encouraged you to start. You looked at your husband by your side, he looked very proud of you despite not knowing what was happening.

 

“Cool, so  _there was a bog;_ ” as you started plucking out the chords, Seán’s brother clapped in excitement, “ _-a rare bog; was a great bog; and a rattlin’ bog_

_‘Twas down in the valley-o!_ ” Everyone who was there that had a set of hands, including the bartender, began clapping to the beat.

“ _Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_In that bog there was a hole; a rare hole and a rattlin’ hole_

_Hole in the bog and the bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_Now in that hole there was a tree; a rare tree and a rattlin’ tree_

_Tree in a the hole; hole in the bog and the bog down the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_On that tree there was a limb; a rare limb and a rattlin’ limb_

_Limb on the tree; tree in the hole; hole in the bog; bog down the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o!_ ”

 

You paused to take a sip of  the beer Sean had in his hand.

“Do it faster!” Your dad yelled out at you.

“ _Faster?_ ” You gave him a look of warning. You knew he was trying to trip you up but you were more prepared (and intoxicated) than he would have thought.

 

So you picked the pace up.

“ _On that limb there was a branch; a rare branch and a rattlin’ branch_

_Branch on the limb; limb on the tree; tree in the hole; hole in the bog; and bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_On that branch there was a twig; a rare twig and a rattlin’ twig_

_Twig on the branch; branch on the limb; limb on the tree; tree in the hole; hole in the bog; and bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_On that twig there was a nest; a rare nest and a rattlin’ nest_

_Nest on the twig; twig on the branch; branch on the limb; limb on the tree; tree in the hole; hole in the bog; and bog down in the valley-o;_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_On that nest there was an egg; a rare egg and a rattlin egg_

_Egg in the nest; nest on the twig; twig on the branch; branch on the limb; limb on the tree; tree in the hole; hole in the bog; and bog down in the valley-o;_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_On that egg there was a squirrel; a rare squirrel and rattlin’ squirrel-_ ”

 

“Squirrels can’t lay eggs!” Sean laughed, stopping you.

“Yeah, well, neither can rabbits but look what happens at Easter time.” Everyone laughed.

“Try a duck-billed platypus!”

“Sean… No,” you shook your head and looked at the small crowd. “We’re looking for a bird, right? Could someone please give him the bird?”

 

His mother happily obliged. There was a roar of laughter.

“Thanks ‘ma.”

 

“Alright,  _now on that egg there was a bird; a rare bird and a rattlin’ bird_

_Bird on the egg; egg in the nest; nest on the twig; twig on the branch; branch on the limb; limb on the tree; tree in the hole; hole in the bog; and bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_On that bird there was a feather; a rare feather and a rattlin’ feather_

_Feather on the bird; bird on the egg; egg in the nest; nest on the twig; twig on the branch; branch on the limb; limb on the tree; tree in the hole; hole in the bog; and bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_On that feather there was a mite; a rare mite and a rattlin’ mite_

_Mite on the feather; feather on the bird; bird on the egg; egg in the nest; nest on the twig; twig on the branch; branch on the limb; limb on the tree; tree in the hole; hole in the bog; and bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_There was a hair; a rare hair a great hair; and a rattlin hair_ -”

 

“And let me tell you something,” Sean took the mic from you, “it wasn’t mine.”

You took the mic back with a giggle. Then you sang the last bit as fast as you physically could.

 

“ _There was hair on the mite; mite on the feather; feather on the bird; bird on the egg; egg on the nest; nest on the twig; twig on the branch; branch on the limb; limb on the tree; tree in the hole; hole in the bog and the bog down in the valley-o!_ ” Everyone applauded you and began to sing with you.

 

“ _Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o_

_Ho-ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o!_ ”

 

“How was your one?”

“Dream on!”

 

There was a pleasant mixture of laughter and applause.

“Jesus! Have you no homes to go to?” Sean waved them all off as he wrapped a hand around your waist.

“Sorry, but you all do have to go home now,” you added with a polite smile.

.

.

.

Light filtered in through the window adjacent from the bed you were sleeping in waking you up. You rolled over to see a certain Irish idiot shirtless and dead asleep next to you.

You let out a content sigh as you nuzzled closer to him.  _This is my husband_ , you thought happily.

 

“Hey,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Oh, hey sweetheart, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No, it wasn’t your fault, it’s that stupid sun.”

“Ah,” you giggled. “That I can’t change.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew how to play the rattlin bog on the guitar?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Well it was a good one,” he smiled and held you closer.

“Thank you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Nuh-uh,” he lightly shook his head as he started to fall back asleep.

 

You placed a kiss on the tip of his nose after he’d already gone back to sleep.

“Yes.”


End file.
